Royal Concubines
by AislinRB
Summary: What if... Earth invaded the Inner Solar System. Will lovers still love. Rateing Subject to change as the story continues
1. Suspicions

Royal Concubines

Royal Concubines

Flame, screams of people as they were slaughtered in merciless bloodbath. The invasion of the Inner Solar System by Earth caught every one by surprise. Mercury had fallen easily to the sudden attack, for all their intellect they proved no match to Earth. Venus had betrayed them because the Princess had fallen in love with one of the Earth's Generals. Jupiter had fought till almost all were dead, but still the most surprising loss was when the Mars Kingdom fell. They had thought that of all the Kingdoms the warrior people of Mars would be able to withstand the attack. She felt the flames saw her people die, her kingdom was destroyed... "SERENA GET UP!!!!" Her blankets were torn from her exposing her scantly clad body to the cool air of the closet she shuddered to call a room.

"AHHHH! What's the big idea Rei?" Serenity glared at the hot tempered Princess of Mars, barely recognizable in servants' cloths on instead of her armor, whom she shared a room with.

"I've been shaking you for 15 minutes. It's almost dawn and you have kitchen duty." 

"I hate this." Serenity muttered hauling her body up off the mat she had been sleeping on.

"So do I but what choices do we have. Our people are dead and we will be if we don't watch ourselves." Rei started rummaging through the wardrobe they shared. Serenity picked up her brush and unwound her hair from its braid. She remembered the day she'd met her childhood playmate again. They had both traveled to Earth in hopes of being able to hid right under the Royal Families noses. While Rei's name was all right Serenity had to change hers to Serena. Rei stole some money and bought them strips of cloth to use headbands so they could hide their symbols. Normally they could just have cast a spell but feared doing so incase they could be detected. One night they'd snuck into a temple but were found out when trying to steal food. They had been luck that the High Priest took pity them and offered room and board as long as they worked in the temple and stayed out of sight of visitors from the place they were welcome. Rei had the luxury of teaching the High Priest's son lessons in archery and sword play while she usually got stuck in the kitchen or tending the roses in the garden. "SERENA PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU'RE DOING." Serenity blinked at the image in the mirror then gasped she'd done her hair up in the traditional style of the Moon's Royal Family. They door started to open but Rei was already in motion and pushed it shut before whoever was on the other side could see.

"Rei it's me." Great just what they needed the High Priest's son finding this out. 

"Sorry Helios but your going to have to wait a minute Serena's not decent." Rei calmly told the four-year-old.

"Oh! Well mother wanted me to remind you that there are guests coming from the Palace so my lessons will have to be later."

"Alright! I'll meet you say around noon then?"

"Yep. Bye." The boys' footsteps sounded down the hall.

"Gods that was close." Serenity sighed pulling on a stuck pin. "Sorry Rei I lost myself." Rei came over and pulled the pin loose carefully.

"It's all right Princess. Sometimes I forget to call you Serena."

Serenity laughed, "I guess we'll both have to learn to be more careful then."

"Yeah." Rei opened the door, "Later, and remember what Mr. Almighty said." Serenity nodded.

Later that day Serenity found herself chasing Helios around the grounds in a game of tag. It had been almost two hours since they'd started and she still had yet to catch him. Serenity stopped and put her hands on her knees gasping for breath. She glared to where Rei was sitting on a bench by some roses laughing. "If you think it's so easy then YOU try and catch him." Suddenly the child's face was inches from her own.

"You're not tired already are you Serena?" Serenity smirked. 

"Nope. Tell you what way don't we play hide an seek."

"Yeah. I'll go hide and you come get me."

"But I..." It was too late he was already gone. Rei fell to the ground howling with laughter at Serenity's face. "I don't know what you're laughing for, I have kitchen duty so your the one that's going to have to look for him" It was Serenity's turn to laugh as Rei choked. Neither girl noticed the figures watching them.

"Ahhhhhh. Your Majesty. Welcome the Temple of Elysian." The High Priest bowed deeply. The Prince chuckled and shook the High Priests hand.

"Thank you for the welcome my friend. My father sent me to check on the repairs from the battle with Mars."

"All in due time Highness. But right now you and your companion must be exhausted." Endymion looked at Jadeite who shrugged.

"Not really but I am in need of a bath." The blond said.

"Very well follow me." The High Priest walked off. Handing their horses to the slaves waiting the two men followed him. The halls were as grand to look at as the Palace itself. Made of pure white marble the Priests and Priestess' bowed as they passed. They crossed over a covered path that was open on one side giving a breathtaking view of the gardens.

"Where is your son, Helios? I am eager to see the boy." Endymion asked.

"Of course I forgot the last time you saw him he was but a newborn." A child's laughter drifted up from the garden. "And I think if you look over the side you may see him." Jadeite and Endymion both glanced down to the garden below. Sure enough the boy was down there laughing joyously as a young blond servant chased him around. They watched the scene with amusement as the would be captor paused obviously out of breath. She got an angry look on her face and snapped something to the dark woman laughing off to the side. Then had a quick conversation with the boy before he dashed off leaving the girl behind with o confused look. The other girl howled with laughter falling backwards off the bench landing in an undignified heap as she clutched her stomach laughed so hard that she looked to be in tears. The blond said something else making the other girl choke bringing on laughter from her. Endymion stood mesmerized her laugh sounded musical and as beautiful as he was sure she must be close up. Jadeite tapped his shoulder, "That dark one looks familiar." Endymion frowned at the girl as she stood and dusted herself off. 

"Yes she does, almost like…" Endymion turned to the High Priest, "How long have those girls been working here?"

"Almost a year now Highness."

"Then she could not possibly be…"

"No she could not." Jadeite said frowning.

"Gentlemen put your minds at rest. In these walls the war does bot exist. Come on."


	2. Confirmation

Royal Concubines

I'm going to need some help after this one. I'm sort of lost on where to go with it.

Royal Concubines

Serenity trudged back to her room exhausted, she hadn't been in the kitchen five seconds and the Kitchen Mistress had started yelling at her to drag water to be heated for the baths. Then after the water had been heated and sent to fill the tubs she'd started on dinner. She'd never appreciated what the servants did while she was the Moon Princess. Nope no more grand feasts or warm baths for her, now it was cold bathing water and table scraps to eat if anything at all. She stumbled and had to put her hand the wall to keep steady, she hadn't had the chance to eat since lunch and it was now way passed midnight and to top it all of she hadn't had a chance to rest either since Rei woke her early this morning. Leaning against the wall she took long deep breaths trying to stay awake just long enough to get to her bed. Then again thinking about it the floor may just be more luxurious than what the servants called a 'bed' besides then she didn't have to move, she could just slide down the wall and sleep. Suddenly the wall opened behind her and Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Serenity Augustan the VII, Daughter of Her Esteemed Majesty Queen Serenity Augustan the VI of the Moon Kingdom, found herself in a rather undignified and inappropriate position on the floor starring up into the most amazing midnight blue eyes that she'd ever seen. Quickly she realized her blunder, what she had supposed was a wall was in fact a door to one of the Temple's royal guestrooms. At first the man seemed shocked himself then he smirked "Well what do we have here?"

"What?" a young man with short blond hair stood behind the one that had opened the door peering at her with calculating lake blue eyes.

"I would seem as though I've caught myself an angel." 

"Rather inappropriate position for an angel wouldn't you say." Serenity finally broke her gaze and stood pulling her dress down to a more 'covering' position. Getting her first non upside down look at the two men Serenity found that she didn't recognize the blond but the man whose eyes she'd thought amazing was none other then Prince Endymion of Earth.

"Y… your Majesty forgive me. I didn't realize what I was leaning on." She curtsied quickly.

"That is alright my dear. You can make it up to me by joining us." He leaned in and Serenity could smell the wine on his breath. "We would rather enjoy the company of a woman with your… " His gaze swept over her "…assets." Serenity gasped at the rudeness of this man. His lips found hers quick and demanding, without even thinking what she was doing Serenity raised her hand and slapped him dead across the cheek before running off toward her room. She didn't get far when a hand gripped the back of her dress on pure instinct the crescent moon on her forehead flared to life.

Rei shot up in her bed grabbing a crossbow that she'd hidden in the back of the clothing chest she took off in the direction of the disturbance. 

Endymion released the girl to cover his eyes from the light emitting from her. Distantly he heard "It's the Moon Princess." from Jadeite. The light passed and Endymion found himself looking this girl that held the mark of the Moon Kingdom. She sat on the floor holding a hand to her forehead as if she was trying to hide what she really was. She was shaking as she stood; Endymion grabbed her hand and forced it away from her face. Her eyes were filled with fear, Jadeite's sudden cry of pain made the Prince temporarily turn his attention to his friend. An arrow stuck out of the young mans shoulder. "WITCH!" He screamed and lunged at the dark woman that held a crossbow. She dodged the enraged blond hitting his wounded shoulder. A movement brought Endymion's back to the blond, he moved his head to the side just missing getting a dagger jabbed him his eye. Snatching the hand with the dagger he twisted her so her own knife was against her throat, twisting her other arm behind her back her pushed it up until she cried out getting the attention of the dark girl long enough for Jadeite to knock her unconscious. 

"Are you alright Jed?"

"Yeah but let me take a guess if she's the Moon Princess, then this must be…"

"A friend." Endymion pushed the blond away, keeping the dagger.

"I think she's more then your friend. _Princess. _My guess would be she's the Mars Princess."

"She is NOT." As if the Gods meant to damn her the symbol of Mars shone when Jadeite bent to lift the girl Endymion grabbed the blond again and stormed down the hall dragging her along.

Helios sat by his mother during payers. To a boy his age this was the most boring thing that could be done. His mother said that he'd grow out of it. Suddenly the doors slammed open and a very angry Prince Endymion stood in the doorway. "What are you doing? You cannot be in here this is an inner sanctuary…" Helios applauded his father silently for standing up to the Prince

"Shut up. I can do as I see fit the homes of those that harbor fugitives." He pulled a very frightened looking Serena infront of him.

"Serena!" Helios ran from his Mothers' protective arms.

"Helios!" Ignoring the fear in his Mothers voice the boy stood defiantly infront of the Prince.

"You let her go and my Father is not a traitor." 

"Helios go back to your mother." His Father demanded.

"No!"

"High Priest I will dispose of this child if you do not get a handle on him." Helios heard his mother start to cry.

"Please Your Majesty. I admit I knew who she was and I will accept any punishment but do not harm my son." The Prince looked at him and smiled gently. 

"High Priest I respect you and your family I would never harm the boy. If I were my Father I would have not hesitated in my decision in annihilating this temple. But I am not my Father and I care for you and your families well being too much so I will not tell him of this." His Father seemed relieved. 

"Thank you Your Highness. But what of the girl."

"She will come with me."

"No!" Helios grabbed Serena around the waist, he didn't understand what was going on but he did understand that his friend would be leaving him.


End file.
